


For this ego of mine needs stroking (and yes, I need a hand)

by extranuts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extranuts/pseuds/extranuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Jim a few weeks of basking in self-congratulatory triumph to realize that Sherlock Holmes is not, in fact, dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For this ego of mine needs stroking (and yes, I need a hand)

It takes Jim a few weeks of basking in self-congratulatory triumph to realize that Sherlock Holmes is not, in fact, dead.

Because the thing is, even though Sherlock Holmes is so much like Jim, so close to what Jim is, he's only supposed to be _as_ good. In their face-off, no matter how close, how tight the competition, Jim is supposed to _win_.

So Jim refuses to see the obvious signs of Sherlock's brilliance and pops open his champagne instead. He toys with the crown jewels, tries to guess when they'll realize he gave back fakes. 

But when he does see everything Sherlock has done, all Jim wants to do is bury his face in his hands and scream out his rage, because above anything else that has ever been important in this world, only _Jim_ is ever allowed to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I enjoy daydreaming about my head-canon where Jim doesn't actually die.


End file.
